


Why can't I be a kid anymore?

by parkplug



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Gen, Grayson | Purpled Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Mild Hurt/Comfort, mama puffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:21:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29276862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkplug/pseuds/parkplug
Summary: Purpled is a mercenary hired to kill Captain Puffy, she talks to him, basically just out of office therapy.
Relationships: Cara | CaptainPuffy&; Grayson | Purpled, Cara | CaptainPuffy/Niki | Nihachu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 101





	Why can't I be a kid anymore?

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a fanart by @/izzysplants on instagram. I literally don't know how to write jfsdkl I just loved this concept.

The rain had been going for days now. While changing out of her soaked overcoat, Puffy was talking to her girlfriend about how her most recent therapy session went. 

“I’m trying to be there for those two, but understandably it's so hard for them to open up, especially after everything they’ve been through. I’m really glad Sam can be there for the boys, but Tommy still can't even look at a hole in the ground without crying.”

Niki nodded sympathetically.

“Plus there’s still that whole issue with the egg, and the bloodvines everywhere, I almost tripped on one on the way home” 

“I know, I know…” the pink haired girl chuckled softly, resting a hand on Puffy’s shoulder as she hung her hat up.

However, a noise outside interrupted the sweet moment. Puffy jumped up, sword already in hand.

“I'll take care of it my love,” she said, while keeping an eye on Niki, Puffy knew how much Niki despised loud noises, especially after the incident with Wilbur.

As the Captain opened the door, she noticed a purple flash out of the corner of her eye. As she walked closer, a boy no older than 16 jumped out at her. Repressing the urge to draw her sword, Puffy motioned him inside, remarking, “Oh! Purpled! Come inside, it’s freezing out here.”

The boy nodded, shivering as she placed a blanket over his shoulders, on her way to bustle about in the kitchen. “Would you like something to eat? Ooh! I can put your hoodie in the wash or make you some tea?”

All Purpled could do was nod again, the regrets of his deal with Bad and Ant multiplying as he realized how nice she really was. “Maybe she’s right about the egg,” he thought, “None of the eggpire members were ever this kind to me.”

His contemplation was interrupted as Puffy spoke, carrying a mug in one hand, and a bowl of mushroom stew in the other, “I know why you’re here.”

As he began to fluster in an attempt to explain, she continued, ”You don’t have to do this you know. You still have time to be a kid.” 

Purpled reflected back on what had happened to his other friends on the server, Tommy, Tubbo, and even Ranboo, the boy who couldn’t even remember the terrible things that had been done to him. Lavender tears began to stream down his face as he   
whispered, “I get it now. I am still a kid. Why does no one let me be a kid anymore?”

The woman simply wrapped her arms around him, as he buried his face in her fluffy hair, realizing there were still safe spaces on this god-forsaken server.


End file.
